


Walking in the Snow

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, adrien realizes, happiness, just a wintery fic, marinette and adrien are friends, much fluff, not a christmas fic, snowww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: "Nope, we're walking outside," she demanded. Alya grinned widely at the two of them and Nino rolled his eyes, Adrien's face one of shock and annoyance as he was unwillingly dragged out into the cold.





	1. Chapter 1

"Is anyone going to walk outside with me?" Marinette asked as she shoved her hands into her hoodie. Nino was bobbing his head along to a song leaking through his headphones, while Alya was suddenly "distracted" by casually pulling out her phone and checking some updates. Marinette frowned at them and turned pleading eyes up to Adrien. Blue met green, and Adrien glanced out the windows to distract himself.

"Marinette it's freezing out there."

"We'll get to 3rd period faster," she countered, and began tugging on his own sweater sleeve. Gone were the days when she tripped over her words and feet to try to talk to him. She learned to somehow not be awkward around the love of her life, even managing to flirt with him every once in a while, where she was greatly rewarded by a pink flush across his model-esque cheeks.

"Don't do it Adrien," Alya warned him without looking up from her phone. "It's cold out there."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm  _ aware _ it's cold. This one isn't though," and Adrien flicked Marinette's forehead. "Look at that! It's even started to snow!" She batted him away.

"I love the snow!" she exclaimed, and the bell rang at that moment, the crowd of students they were standing with surging forward. In a split second decision, Marinette yanked on Adrien's sleeve, bringing him to the door.

"Nope, we're walking outside," she demanded. Alya grinned widely at the two of them and Nino rolled his eyes, Adrien's face one of shock and annoyance as he was dragged out into the cold. 

"Marinette," he wined. They were the only ones crazy enough to walk the two minutes to get to the other side of school, everyone else getting caught in the foot traffic inside the heated building.

The wind curled around her nose and fingertips, chilling her right away. Adrien was doing no better, his cheeks tinging and he was shoving his hands far into his sweater pockets. Flakes of snow swirled down around them, getting heavier and thicker by the moment.

Marinette held a bare hand against the wind, catching several large flakes against her fingertips, where they melted immediately. Adrien smiled and did the same, reaching his arm out to catch several snowflakes.

"Oh, look at that!" he said in childish wonder as he pointed to all the flakes that hadn't melted. Marinette's eyes widened and she shoved her hands in her sleeves, reaching her arms forward to catch as much snow as she could. Laughing together, the two of them reached out and up to catch the flakes falling from the sky on their sweaters, their sleeves dotted with solid flakes and teeny tiny melted drops of water. Adrien glanced over to his friend who marveled at all the snow on her arm. She glanced up and him with that dopey grin and something in the air shifted around them. He wasn't sure whether it was the snowflakes swirling lazily in the air around them, white and sparkling, a contrast to the angry gray sky above them but a perfect compliment to the girl walking next to him, or the lighting of the last bulb hanging over the pavement before they truly reached open air, but something changed, something he couldn't put his finger on, but suddenly, Marinette became  _angelic_ , with the white spots covering her face, clothing and hair.

Obvlivious to his internal turmoil, Marinette opened her mouth to catch some on her tongue.

"Ah can' 'eel 'eh," she said. "A' Ah ca-in' eh?" 

Adrien stuck his tongue out too, but acquired the same results.

"I can't feel them either. I don't know why that's such a big thing," and they both laughed.

By the time they reached the door they had a minute to get down the hallway to class. Their cheeks and noses were red and running, their hair wind-mussed. Their smiles were brilliantly bright, their laughter echoing through the crowded hall, around the kids trying to shove their way through.

"I told you walking outside was a good idea," Marinette said, playfully shoving Adrien's arm. His classroom was the first one they came too, and she was just dropping him off. He grinned down at her and pulled his arm away.

"Yeah, yeah. Next time warn me so I can wear my entire closet of coats to school. I'm  _ cold. _ "

Marinette's giggle was like silver bells and his grin stretched even wider.

"I'll see you around," she said, and the bell rang as he turned and stumbled into his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a real memory I had with a once crush now friend. We're close and this is one of my favorite moments with him ever. Yes I'm aware the school in the show probably doesn't have an outdoor walkway like that, but my school does and the story obviously wouldn't work without one.  
> I of course took some liberties and expanded on Adrien's thoughts. I'm like, a bajillion percent sure that my friend was not thinking what Adrien was thinking BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT lmao.  
> Comments and kudos make me smile :)))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I was going to continue writing this!! The first half of this fic has never happened but the second has and I just thought that this was def something I'd do irl. I really love relaxed Marinette around Adrien, so yeah I wrote a second half. Hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> (PS: I wrote the first chapter literally on my death bed bc an hour or two after I'd published it I was vomiting my insides out for like 7 hours :(( but I guess the fic ended up being good?? lol)

Marinette walked out the doors, head down, avoiding all the older kids swarming around her. The sun shone brightly, but the breath fogging from her mouth and the snow crunching under her feet told a different story. Heading to English was never fun-it was her least favorite class, and she looked around desperately for Adrien and Nino who she knew were coming from their lunch period, but they were nowhere in sight. She smiled and waved politely to Mylene, Rose and Juleka as they walked across her path from the caf to the door leading to the rest of the school.

 _They're probably walking inside. They're probably gone by now._  Marinette let out a sigh in a puff of air, watching as it vaporized in front of her. She'd just begun her journey down the cement walkway and could see the students walking in the hallway through the glass windows provided as a wall between the elements of the outdoors and the school. She lit up when she saw Adrien, smacking her hand on the window to get him to notice her. He looked at her, an annoyed expression on his face before morphing into one of recognition.

"Hey Marinette!" he waved.

"Walk outside with me!" she shouted so he could hear through the window. Adrien glanced at Nino, and back at Marinette.

"Naw, I think I'm good."

Marinette scoffed and walked up to the first door, smacing the window.

"C'mon, please!?"

She was making a scene and she knew it by the eyes she felt on her from people as they walked past her. Adrien kept going and Marinette had no choice but to follow with him.

"Fine, at least lemme in, I'm cold!" Adrien laughed and pushed the next door open for her. Marinette wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled him outside.

"Thanks Nino, bye!" she shouted at her friend as the door shut, locking them outside. She saw Nino throw his head back and laugh, and Adrien slammed a hand on the window.

"Wait, no,  _Nino!_ " Nino just shrugged and disappeared behind the row of lockers that suddenly appeared against the wall, his only opportunity for escape slipping away.

"Marinette, what the hell?" Adrien whined as he turned to her, and she just laughed.

"What do you have against walking outside?" she asked, shaking her head.

"It's just...it's cold! Are you even human?" 

"Of course I am. Stop being a baby."

Her spirits had definitely lifted the more they walked, their cheeks pink from the chill, laughter bright like the sun.

"Wait what class am I going to again?" Adrien asked, brows knitting.

"Uh, math," Marinette supplied, laughing.

"Oh! Right, right," he said, reaching for the door and holding it open for her, and her heart melted a little.

"Well, I'll see you sometime," she said as they entered, heading for the staircase that immediately appeared in front of them.

"Oh, that's right you're-heading to English. On...the second floor." Marinette smiled.

"Right."

"Alright, yeah I'll see you-" he made a noise of surprise as he ran into a younger kid who glanced at them with a terrified look on his face and scurried around them. "Tomorrow," he finished, and Marinette giggled, climbing the stairs with a sticky smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I maybe continue this? Lemme know what you guys think


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap I'm sorry I told someone that I'd write a chapter for Valentine's Day but I never did so here it is I'm sorry I'm just rly anti-Valentine's Day, either it loves you or it hates you and it really hates me but that doesn't stop my ships!!!

Marinette exited the locker room, looking haggard, searching the hall for a blonde in case he happened to be walking by. He was-with Alya by his side.

"Adrien!" she yelled, checking her coat pocket to make sure it was still there.

"Oh hey Marinette!" he said, waving, and Marinette waved at them.

"I got something for you!" she said to Adrien, pulling out a small ladybug sticker.

Before winter break, Alya and Marinette, along with a few other girls, did a Secret Santa. Alya gave Marinette an adorable pack of puffy ladybug stickers, with which she soon covered her chromebook. Adrien loved them, loved to push on them till they went flat and would watch them rise back up. Often during their outdoor walks, Marinette would let Adrien hold her chromebook for the sole purpose of him being able to push on two stickers on the cover with his thumbs the way you would if you would play with a video game controller.

There was one sticker, however, that was his favorite. It was small and round-ish, with a satisfying crater in the middle. Whenever they were working on homework together as a group, Adrien's finger would idly poke at it while Marinette would struggle to give him room and type on the computer at the same time.

The pack came with two of each sticker, and since Marinette didn't want to go overboard during Valentine's Day, she cut out the sticker and placed it in her jacket pocket to give to him sometime during the day.

Adrien's eyes went wide when he saw the small gift in her hand, and Alya cooed, putting a hand on her heart.

"Aww Adrien, that's so cute!"

"Y-yeah, and it's my favorite one!" 

"I know you don't want to put one on your chromebook but...I wanted you to have the sticker anyway. Maybe you could put it...I don't know...on your wall."

"On my wall?" Adrien questioned, lifting a brow, and Marinette laughed.

"Yeah it could be the first thing you'll see when you wake up. Or if you're bored and need to go to sleep you could just reach out and mess with the sticker."

The three of them laughed and Adrien gave his friend a side hug.

"Thanks Mari."

"Of course! Happy Valentine's Day," she said, with jazz hands for emphasis, and Alya shook her head with a smile on her face. 

"Can we walk outside?" Marinette asked, and Adrien wrinkled his nose. "C'mon, please?" 

"No, it's cold."

"Are you serious?" Marinette nearly screeched. "It's so sunny, look out the window!"

"But...what about Alya?" 

"It's fine, I'm stopping here and waiting for Mylene," Alya explained as they stood in the outpour of students that were coming from a classroom nearby.

Marinette was tugging on his sweater sleeve.

"C'mon, please please please?"

"Alright, I'm coming." 

"Yes! Okay bye Alya Happy Valentine's Day!" Alya waved at them and gave them a grin, and Marinette led Adrien back to the doors to the walkway.

The sun was brilliant, reflecting off the melting snow, and the breeze was brisk but not chilly. It was that almost-out-of-winter-but-not-quite-spring weather, and she practically drank it up.

"See? It's so pretty outside." 

Marinette looked pointedly at Adrien who inhaled deeply before saying, "It's cold."

Marinette smacked him across the stomach and rolled her eyes.

Why did she love this dork again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the tags so if you're a tiny bit confused...check em out? I kinda like this chapter, I thought it was cute. Lemme know your thoughts n stuff!!! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette roamed the halls anxiously, her arms tucked across her stomach. It was a new year, her last year in high school, and she was nervous. And scared. And sad. And looking for Alya, Nino and Adrien, none of who were answering her texts. Sighing, she headed to her homeroom where she would be given her last first-day spheal. 

On the way back out to her first period class, her eyes were glued to her phone as she wove through the students in the halls and down the stairs.  _Ugh why is homeroom on the third floor? I have to get to fashion which is by the caf... Maybe I should walk outside?_

She ran headlong into someone and fell to the ground, the force of gravity and the weight of her new books pulling her to the ground. Marinette looked up, annoyed thoughts already running through her head. _Who did this freshman think he was, running into-_

The light caught blonde hair and green eyes and her heart stuttered before she grabbed his hand and jumped into his arms.

"Adrien!! Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!" He reached around to return the hug, it being a little awkward from the size of her backpack.

"Marinette! Are you excited for senior year?" She immediately stepped back and gave him a deadpanned stare.

"We don't talk about it." He laughed and followed her down the last two flights of stairs, a hand on the bulge of her bag to give her some slight direction through the stuffy halls.

"So where are you headed? Fashion?" Marinette glanced at him with a smile.

"You know me so well."

"Well I did walk you to first period every day sophomore year."

"Aw you remember?"

"How does one forget when you're shouting 'walk me to fashion I'm gonna be late!' in the caf at 7:20 in the morning?"

Marinette laughed and opened the doors to the paved walkway. Adrien groaned.

"No c'mon let's walk inside."

"But it's warm outside!" 

"No it's hot," Adrien corrected.

"We'll get there so much faster," Marinette argued.

"Well well what do we have here? Barely Day One and we're already arguing like a married couple."

Marinette's face brightened while Adrien's flushed a tiny bit.

"Alya!" Marinette threw an arm around the shoulders of her friend, while Adrien was trying to prove Alya's comment wrong.

"What-no, no i-it's not like that. I mean...um..."

Three pairs of eyes swiveled to the blonde model and his blush darkened.

"Isn't that blush so hot Marinette?" 

"Alya!!!"

Marinette covered her face in her hands while Alya and Nino hooted with laughter. Marinette peeked up at Adrien between her fingers and he smiled sheepishly down at her.

Yep. This year was going to be a ride alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah haha hey guys its been a looong time im sorry TT_TT theres been so much stuff goin on in my life.
> 
> i havent written for a hecking while so thisll be rusty but i started my last year of high school and just wanted to add another chapter to this fic. i dont want to mark this fic as "incomplete" because its complete for as long as i say it is. i mean idk if ill add more chapters but heres what i got for this one hope u liked it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a real memory I had with a once crush now friend. We're close and this is one of my favorite moments with him ever. Yes I'm aware the school in the show probably doesn't have an outdoor walkway like that, but my school does and the story obviously wouldn't work without one.  
> I of course took some liberties and expanded on Adrien's thoughts. I'm like, a bajillion percent sure that my friend was not thinking what Adrien was thinking BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT lmao.  
> Comments and kudos make me smile :)))


End file.
